Mario and Sonic Holiday Shot: Thanksgiving
by Yin-Yang Yoh
Summary: A new series posted for certain holidays! I understand that some people don't have Thanksgiving on this day, so read at your own risk I guess. Peach holds a royal event, what could it be and who's invited?


_**So, it's been awhile since I posted something. But this doesn't mean I'm dead! I'm just occupied. Anyway, this took me about a week, so it's probably not the best as it heads towards the end, but watever, live and learn.**_

_**Disclaimers: I don't own Mario or Sonic, Nintendo and Sega do.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mario and Sonic Holiday Shot #1:<strong>_

_**October, 10, Mushroom Kingdom 3:10 pm:**_

The season of autumn has arrived at the Mushroom Kingdom. The trees has started sprouting newly colored leaves, the breeze has dropped to a significantly colder temperature, families were home celebrating this momentous holiday, as well as it's true meaning, to spend time with others. And for a certain red plumber and his brother, it would be a slightly different story. We find them just walking around in their classic outfits, with the small addition of scarves around their necks.

"Woo-hoo! What a beautiful day!"

Mario and his brother Luigi were on their way to Peach's castle, with their hands full. Their feet was crunching along the leaves that had fallen to the land, their spirits were up, and they were carrying many, many "?" blocks or containers. They were of course holding something inside. The green plumber just questioned while he struggled to carry some of his load.

"This is a lot of food that Peach had gotten for our celebration. Her banquets are big, but not this big! What could she be planning? There's enough food here that could probably feed the entire kingdom!"

Mario just kept a straight face, as his objective was to get the blocks to the castle on time.

"I don't know bro, but this must be bigger than most of the events she plans. Plus, I want to taste her cooking when we get there, so, let's-a-go!"

Mario sped up his pace, while Luigi just mumbled as he carried his load.

"If you say so…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>In another dimension, 4:00pm:<strong>_

A blue blur was speeding across grass, up and over hills and rooftops, and after going through loops, and then finally stopping to knock on the door.

"Well, you took your sweet time getting here. Wasn't that hard was it?"

A pink hedgehog in a red dress stood in the doorframe.

"Amy, we both got the same news, so I assume that you have-"

"Stop acting cool and help me get the stuff for the banquet at Peach's Castle!"

Sonic just rolled his eyes as he entered that house. There were many things that they needed to carry, but this had all started about an hour ago:

* * *

><p><em>Flashback: 3:04 pm<em>

Sonic was on his couch with a controller in his hands staring at the TV concentrated on the video game he was playing.

"YEAH! Now let's go kick his-"

The phone on the table in front of him was ringing, which broke a little bit of his concentration.

"Ugh…"

Sonic then took a brief break by pausing the game on his TV to pick up the phone.

"Hey, you got Sonic the Hedgehog."

A feminine voice was heard on the other end of the line.

"Princess Peach, you know, from the Olympics?"

Sonic then sat up in a bit of shock.

"And what reason that you had decided to call me of all people?"

"I'm inviting you and your Team from the Olympics to a Thanksgiving dinner at the castle! Won't that be fun?"

"Yeah! Plus I think we can manage it. When is it?"

"Today at 5 pm, don't be late!"

The phone then hung up, and Sonic just went back to playing his game.

_Flashback End._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Still at Amy's House, 4:10 pm<strong>_

And with that, Sonic had called his entire roster and friends, and they said that they could have the time to go. With a slight problem though…

* * *

><p><em>Flashback, 3:10pm:<em>

"Sonic, as much as I would enjoy going to a grand dinner banquet at Peach's castle, I'm afraid we have no transport or teleporter that can help us cross dimensions."

Sonic just rolled his eyes as he had the phone on one of his shoulders while his fingers were mashing the controller's buttons as he continued playing.

"Can't we just use the same teleporter we had used to go to the Olympics arena?"

"Sorry, it somehow, kinda, weirdly, destroyed itself."

"Somehow?"

"Ok, maybe I screwed something up, no big deal…"

"Look, we'll just get Shadow as our chauffeur ok?"

"How?"

"Just fix your device to enhance Shadow's Chaos Control and get there ok?"

"I got it, don't worry."

The phone just hung itself up as Sonic tossed the phone to the kitchen so he could finish his game.

_Flashback End._

* * *

><p><em><strong>4:30 pm, Time of Departure:<strong>_

Sonic and his friends were all at the single location chosen for transport. The location wasn't that far off, so Tails had no problems getting the transporter there, and they were all ready to leave to the Mushroom Kingdom.

"So everyone's here I think."

Specifically who had decided to go was Sonic himself, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, her mother Vanilla, The Chaotix, Blaze, Silver, and surprisingly Omega.

"All except Shadow..."

Everyone just sighed.

"I'm here, so let's get this over with."

Sonic turned behind him to see Shadow and Rouge walking up to the group.

"So you be coming with us for the ride or going back once your job is done?"

Shadow just stood by a complex machine Tails built for the occasion.

"I'll be staying, it's free isn't it?"

"Besides, I want to see what this holiday is all about."

Sonic just looked at him questionably.

"For what reason?"

Shadow just cringed a little in his thoughts going back about ten minutes ago.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback:<em>

Shadow was on a couch listening to a song with large headphones on his head.

"You're going way, way, way, down...IT'S MY TIME TO SHINE!"

His headphones were then plucked off of his head.

"What the-"

Rouge was behind him with both her hands behind her back while one hand held his large headphones.

"May I help you?"

Rouge just smirked.

"Now that I have your attention, I like I'd like you to come with me to the dinner at the Mushroom Kingdom."

Shadow just took the headphones out of her hand.

"Sonic told me about that. I'm not interested, I'm just their transport."

Rouge just frowned.

"C'mon! Will you not be a dark moody person and go have some fun?"

Shadow just looked at her non-chantly.

"Last time that happened or I tried, I almost lost my head by an ice skating blade."

"Well, how was I supposed to know that jumping that wall would cut the blade off my boot?"

"It doesn't matter, I'm not going so if you don't mind, I'd like to have some peace."

Shadow just put his headphones back on his head. Rouge just muttered...

"You leave me no choice then..."

Rouge just put a photograph in front of Shadow's face. His face went beet red and snatched it from her hands.

"Where did you get that?"

"Your room, I snuck in, I can steal more than just gems you know."

"Yes, but-"

"I know, you like that don't you?"

"You-"

"I could also upload it on my Facebook page too-"

"Don't you dare, or I will-"

"Or what? If you're going to go all ruinous rep on me, that won't work, this could all be prevented by-"

"Fine, I'll go, just don't put that abomination on Facebook."

Rouge's face just brightened again.

"Yay!"

_Flashback end._

* * *

><p>"No reason, I just thought I'd enjoy myself for once."<p>

Everyone except Rouge just looked at each other with a confused face as he hooked himself to the device.

"Shall we be going then?"

Tails just nodded as he turned on the large complex machine.

"Chaos...CONTROL!"

Everyone then disappeared in a bright green light.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Peach's Castle, 4:50 pm:<strong>_

The Mario Team from the Olympics were walking to the entrance and being greeted and entered the castle. All, except for Bowser, who wasn't invited in the first place. Peach and Mario were welcoming those who were entering. Mario turned to look at her.

"Is that all?"

"No, there's still a few guests left."

Shortly, a loud rumbling was heard, as well as dust and smoke started blowing and building extremely fast.

"Mama-mia! I thought Bowser wasn't planning to attack today!"

Luigi ran up to quickly "help" them.

"What in the world could he be doing now anyway?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dark Lands, Bowser Castle #3423, Main Dining Room:<strong>_

A large spread of food was on a large wooden table that had extended itself across the room. There were about a large amount Dry Bones, Hammer Bros, Shy Guys, Koopas, Goombas, and Magikoopas in random seats. However, on the other one side, the eight Koopa Kids were seated in a row next to a spiked throne for the King at the end of the table. A roar was then heard across the room.

"Alright, settle down!"

The Koopa King, Bowser, then sat down at his rightful spot at the end of the table.

"Now, let's enjoy this time together, for you kids and minions don't have to jump through hoops or use magic items to conquer the world or kidnap the princess for any special reason or stress. All I want is a peaceful meal for all of us so we can enjoy it together."

Everyone in the room just nodded.

"Now with that whole corny speech aside and over with, LET'S EAT!"

"YEAH!"

His claws then cut the turkey, and their feast and begun.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile, at Peach's castle:<strong>_

As the smoke started clearing itself, a large mechanical figure and some other star-shaped figures started making themselves visible. Mario and Luigi looked at Peach.

"No way…"

A silver crown and teal dress made itself known in the smoke. Peach just smiled.

"Long time no see…"

The star shapes then flew by them into the castle. The Mario Bros were just dumbfounded.

"The Lumas certainly must have been excited till they all got here."

The woman then stepped down on the ground to greet them.

"Mario, Luigi, Peach, I must thank you for inviting me to this event, am I too late?"

"Not at all, in fact we're still waiting on a few last guests."

A bright green flash appeared next to the Comet Observatory. Peach just smiled.

"That must be them now."

When the light died down, the Sega stars emerged ready and full of joy.

"Let's go!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Main Dining Hall:<strong>_

The entire hall was able to fit the large amount of people who came. The Sonic team was all on one side, and the Mario team, including Rosalina, was on the other side. The princess was at the V.I.P end, which signaled her royal status, and at the other end, was Sonic. Peach then spoke from her end of the exceedingly long dining table.

"Thank you for all of you who had decided to join us today. We had all gathered here for the holiday of Thanksgiving, a holiday that has been celebrated by many for many generations since it's creation. For us, that is spending time with our families, or our friends, who are our second family so-to speak. Now, In this honor, let us all have this wonderful spread! Bon appetit!"

As soon as she finished, Toad chefs then started flooding out of the doors to lay the large amounts of food on the tables. The Sonic Team had their mouths dropped open exceeding wide.

The dinner was something to behold. The classic turkey dish had expanded into five dishes, a large bowl of mashed potatoes, along with the gravy in a similar size to compensate. Although, for those who preferred their potatoes intact, there was one bowl the same size there as well. A few salad bowls were also around, along with some chicken wings and an array of sauces with the salad. There were also a few buns and baguettes, as well as some steamed veggies. Next were an abundant amount of fruits that had been transported from all places, and a new dish, star bits. Finally, in the grand center was Peach's famous cake that has been known to taste amazing, decorated with strawberries, whipped cream, and other fruits, as well as white chocolate figures of the characters. Peach just looked at them.

"If you're all done beholding what I made, let's eat!"

And with that said, everyone grabbed any portion of what they wanted the most.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Peach's Castle 5:10pm<strong>_

After the meal part was settled, everyone had scattered to do whatever the heck they wanted, let's start with these guys, Espio, Silver, Donkey Kong, Diddy, Yoshi, they had decided to just sit in the courtyard, fight stuff, and eat fruits to their hearts content. Not very exciting, however, let's see what the kids are doing:

"That wasn't very smart of Charlie Brown."

"Chao chao!"

Well, who was on the couch watching the TV you might ask? Well that would be Tails, Cream, her Chao, Amy, as well as Toad and Toadette.

"Well, it was his fault Cream. Just like Sally said."

"Yes, but Linus makes a very good point Tails."

"Hmph. I don't understand why I'm watching this."

"Amy, me and Toad enjoy it, so you should too."

Amy just jumped off the couch.

"Hmph, whatever you say, is there an empty bottle lying around here?"

Toad just sighed as he pointed towards the kitchen.

"What is she up to?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile, out in the main room:<strong>_

On a table, there were Shadow, Wario, Luigi, Waluigi, Rouge, and Knuckles seating that was crowded around it, and they were all holding cards. There were also chips, coins, rings, and a few jewels on the table beside each player, you know what that means? Poker, specifically, 3 card Poker. The game had started about a few seconds ago. Luigi then threw in a 5 coins.

"Alright I'll bet 5 coins."

Wario tossed in a diamond.

"Top that!"

Waluigi just looked at them.

"I'm going to fold."

Rouge just smirked snidely.

"Loser, I'll toss in a diamond as well."

Shadow then tossed in a _Chaos Emerald._

"Don't flatter yourself."

Knuckles just sighed.

"I'm going to fold."

Luigi just looked at the pile of cash.

"Alright, here's my hand!"

Luigi's hand revealed to be a Pair, with 5 of clovers, 5 of hearts, and a 3 of diamonds.

"Anyone?"

Wario just grumbled as they threw their cards on the table. Rouge and Shadow were still in this however.

"Sorry greeny, but I get the gems!"

Rouge's hand had revealed to contain a Six of Hearts, Six of Clubs, and Jack of Spades.

"Come to mama!"

"Not so fast there."

"Huh?"

Shadow then threw his hand open, revealing a Straight Flush, having 4, 5, and 6 of diamonds.

"WHAT!"

"Sorry, but it looks like I get the cash."

Shadow just used Chaos Control to warp his money to him.

"Heheh. I'm kinda glad you convinced me to come."

Rouge then seethed with rage.

"Let's go!"

Luigi then dealt the cards to each player, and they placed their bets in again. Luigi had put in about 3 coins this time, Wario had used a brain cell and put in the same amount, Waluigi threw in coins, Rouge folded, and Knuckles tossed in 4 rings. Shadow placed his Chaos Emerald and about 7 rings.

"Daring. Alright here we go."

Luigi had a High Card of Queen of Spades, Jack of Clubs, and Nine of Hearts.

"Waa…"

Waluigi threw his hand on the table, which means he lost his money.

"Wario wins! Straight win baby!"

He had Five of Spades, Six of Hearts, and Seven of Diamonds. Everyone else but Shadow threw their cards away, which means they lost again.

"Sorry Wario, but, I win."

"Huh?"

Shadow revealed his hand to contain 3 Kings of Diamonds, hearts, and clovers

"Heheheheh."

Shadow then teleported the bets to him again.

Rage was definitely seething in his eyes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>About half an hour later:<strong>_

"I hate this game!"

"How is this possible! He must be cheating!"

Wario and Waluigi went bankrupt in Poker betting, and Shadow was certainly on a hot streak, where he somehow was now wearing a rich suit, had a pipe, and was holding onto his cards again. Luigi had left a little while ago to go hang out with Daisy, and Rouge was the dealer.

"Ok Shadow, let's see you beat this, all for the marbles."

Rouge threw in whatever she had left, Knuckles decided to as well, and Shadow threw in all of what he just won from Waluigi.

"Alright Shadow, how about this? FLUSH!"

She had a Two of Hearts, Eight of Hearts, and Jack of Hearts.

"NOT TODAY BATWOMAN!"

Knuckles had a straight flush of Four of Diamonds, Five of Diamonds, and Six of Diamonds, utterly leaving Rouge speechless again, as Knuckles took his stuff back, not before:

"Sorry "Knucklehead" but I'm taking this all home."

"How, nothing can beat a straight flush."

Shadow revealed his hand.

"Royal Flush."

Shadow had revealed his hand to contain Jack, Queen, and a King of Spades.

"Why you little-"

Shadow just grabbed his loot and teleported out.

"I'm gonna get you!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Royal Tea Room:<strong>_

Those who had manners or any sort of formal institution, A.K.A, Peach, Vanilla, Blaze, and Rosalina had all gathered in the room while drinking some tea and socializing.

"It was very nice of you to join us Blaze."

"Not at all Peach, we had Tea time in our dimension many times, I rule a kingdom you know."

"And you say that you are a Princess of the Cosmos?"

"Quite so Vanilla, so how's your daughter, Cream it is?"

"She's quite polite, I've taught her to be like that at her age."

"But how is she able to be a referee at the Olympics Vanilla?"

"Blaze, we got the letter, and when I couldn't go since I had to maintain the house, I let her go and study up."

"You are a good mother."

"Thank you very much Peach."

"And speaking of which, where's your cousin Daisy?"

"She's more of a tomboy Rosalina, but that doesn't mean she doesn't have morals."

"Ah, well, that's alright, she can join us for tea later."

Just then, a bright green light appeared and a black hedgehog fell on the table.

"Oh my!"

"Gah, that hurts, where am I?"

Rosalina looked down on him to check his condition.

"Maria?"

Rosalina looked at them.

"Who's Maria?"

Shadow just stood up and walked out without saying a word.

"I'm going to go talk to him."

Rosalina then went out of the room, leaving the rest on their own to clean the mess he had made.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Outside on the rooftop:<strong>_

Shadow was just standing on the rooftop, no longer happy with his winnings. But he still kept them.

"Geez, it's just one person who looks like her, why? WHY?"

"I'd like to know first before anyone can be resentful and hateful."

Shadow turned around and saw Rosalina standing and walking towards him.

"Why are you in such a mood?"

"None of your concern."

"Who is this Maria?"

"Still none of your-"

"If she was an old friend and you had suffered her loss, that's alright. We all have those times when we have lost those who were important to us; I lost my mother and father after I discovered my home planet from searching for many years."

Shadow just stood there with a small opening in his mouth, but quickly closed it and was about to leave.

"Besides, shouldn't you go celebrate with your friends?"

Shadow just closed his eyes.

"And be part of that train wreck?"

They took a glance to see Espio and Charmy chasing Chao and Lumas around.

"It's not too bad. The Lumas are creatures of innocence; they won't cause too much trouble."

Just then a clang was heard.

"SHADOW!"

"I must take my leave."

Shadow then leaped off the roof.

"I WANT MY JEWELS AND RINGS BACK!"

Shadow just sighed as he Chaos Controlled the area to slow down time.

"I probably shouldn't have cheated, but it wasn't really necessary…but I didn't plan on losing"

* * *

><p><em><strong>20 mins ago:<strong>_

It was the seventh round, and Luigi left already to go with Daisy. Shadow looked at his hand.

"Oh this doesn't look good."

"Shadow, place your bet in."

Shadow glanced up and picked up his Chaos Emerald, he quickly muttered:

"Chaos Control…"

As soon as it happened, time was frozen, which delayed the time for his bet. Shadow stood up and looked at the other players hands.

"No, crud, not worth it, dang, dang."

Shadow then looked at the deck.

"They won't mind…"

Shadow then exchanged his hand for a Straight Flush combination.

"Chaos Control…"

After time went back to normal, he threw his Chaos Emerald in the betting pile.

_**Flashback end.**_

* * *

><p>Shadow just kept running trying to escape, which he eventually hid behind a tree.<p>

"Phew, wonder what the others have to do?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Espio, Silver, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and Yoshi:<strong>_

Those guys finally left the courtyard, and they were playing video games on the TV.

"YEAH! TAKE THAT YOSHI!"

"You mad bro!"

"YEAH! OK!"

"WOO! BURN!

"Espio for the win."

Yeah…let's leave them…

* * *

><p>The younger kids?<p>

* * *

><p>"Ah man! Do I have to Amy?"<p>

"Yeah Toad! C'mon! Kiss Toadette!"

"Sigh…"

Toad reluctantly kissed Toadette, which was very sweet, from the viewpoints of others.

"Alright my turn!"

Toadette took her spin, it landed on Tails.

"Oh-"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile in Peach's garden:<strong>_

A certain crocodile and rabbit were sitting amongst an endless field of flowers that had been set romantically.

"I didn't know you had it in you to find somewhere so beautiful Vector."

"Well , when you're with me, you'll never be disappointed."

"FOUR!"

Vector looked around.

"Who said that?"

A golf ball then flew right into Vector's face.

"Vector!"

"Nice swing Luigi!"

"Nothing to it Daisy."

While Vector was being healed by Vanilla who just seemed to spawn a medical kit from who knows where, let's see what happened to Tails.

* * *

><p>"AGH! I'm going to need mouthwash! Bleah! So much fur…"<p>

"Alright Tails, it's your turn."

"Geh…"

Tails took his turn at spinning the bottle which had landed to Cream to his relief, however, Cream was blushing at the thought that Tails would be kissing her.

"You ready Tails?"

"Y-y-y-yeah. Just count to three alright?"

"Yeah, 1…"

"Uh, 2…"

"Thr-"

Tails was cut off by Cream, who had dove into her kiss with him.

"Great scot…"

* * *

><p>As the kiss continued, the others were getting annoyed.<p>

"Uh, ok…."

Toad then pointed at the screen.

"This might take awhile so can you progress the story a bit further?"

Fine.

* * *

><p>Daisy, Luigi, and surprisingly Omega were on the golf course.<p>

"Golf hole, approximately 1500 yards away. Golf club 2532 selected."

Omega's hand then turned into a golf club ready to attack the golf ball.

"Top spin shot, activated."

As he hit the golf ball, it flew far enough that it hit the golf hole flag.

"Miscalculation, Target Hole was in perimeter range, prepare for putting."

As Omega floated off to get ready to putt his ball, Luigi took a turn at the tee.

"FOUR!"

The ball flew about 274 yards, nowhere near the distance Omega had hit it.

"Oh no. Not good."

"Better luck next time Luigi. Don't worry, the rest of the holes won't take too long. Now it's my turn!"

When Daisy took her shot, she probably got a little bit farther than Luigi.

"YEAH! YEAH! YEAH!"

* * *

><p>Back to the kids…<p>

Tails and Cream had suddenly moved somewhere, which was anyone's guess, and Amy took her turn.

"GO!"

Sonic just then walked in, bad move.

"What you all playing?"

"SONIC!"

"Yeah, now tell me, what we're playing here?"

"You'll find out in a sec…"

Amy's fingers started slowly creeping up Sonic's chest.

"Uh, what's going on?"

Sonic looks at Toad long enough for him to see the bottle was being pointed, at him.

"Oh Chaos…"

Amy took his face, but not before Sonic leaped up and started running.

"Sonic? SONIC! SONIIIICCCC!"

And with that said and done, Amy grabbed her hammers and started chasing him down. Again. That leaves Toad and Toadette alone.

"Uh…"

"I brought my DS, play Mario Kart?"

"Sure."

Toad picked the empty bottle up and put it back where it belonged before Amy removed it, then he went to play Mario Kart with Toadette.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile:<strong>_

"SONIC! GET BACK HERE! YOU GOT POINTED BY THE BOTTLE SO YOU HAVE TO KISS ME!"

"GAH! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

Knuckles was with Silver and Espio.

"So, you like these games?"

"GAH!"

Sonic and Amy just passed them.

"I never thought something like this is so fun, I usually suck at this."

"GIVE ME A KISS SONIC!"

Sonic just pushed a chair in front of the hammer, which ultimately broke.

"I don't know why, but Silver keeps winning."

Sonic just dodged another swing of the hammer.

"I'm not doing anything."

Sonic just screamed as he was running.

"WHY THE HECK HAVEN'T THEY NOTICED ME RUNNING?"

"SONIC! YOU HAVE TO!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Front courtyard of the castle:<strong>_

The Lumas and Chaos were playing with each other, they seemed so happy.

"This is a wonderous sight isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is Cream."

So this is where they had run off to. The Lumas noticed them and gave them a yellow sparkly 10-pointed star object.

"Try it!"

"Uh, what are these?"

A light blue bubble floated in front of them.

"Those are called star bits, they have a different taste depending on what color you choose, but their taste will always leave sweetness as much as honey."

"And who are you?"

"I'm Rosalina, the caretaker of these Luma children."

Tails looked at the star bit.

"Well, ok if you say so…"

Tails then took the star bit out of the Luma's grasp.

"Here goes something…"

He then took a small bite out of it, and his expression went positive.

"Wow, lemony! These aren't bad!"

Rosalina just giggled to herself.

"Cheese!"

"Chao chao!"

Her pet chao then came down carrying a white and green star bit.

"Thank you."

Cream then took the green star bit and also took a bite.

"Mmm, it's like a watermelon!"

Tails then looked at Rosalina.

"How did you manage to keep them someplace safe without losing them?"

Rosalina just pointed her wand at the Comet Observatory. Tails was absolutely shocked.

"That? THAT IS WHERE YOU KEEP THEM!"

"Yes, but something in the engine room wasn't working earlier, so our travels aren't very smooth, I don't have any mechanics on board, and there weren't any good enough mechanics found in the galaxies or planets that we have traveled."

Tails just sped off that seemed almost as fast as Sonic's speed, but came back with his toolbox.

"Consider a favor done then."

Tails then flew off to the Observatory, so Cream and Rosalina followed in suit. Just then a blue blur passed by the Chaos and Lumas. This was shortly followed by a pink one.

"You can't keep running forever Amy!"

"I can if I want to love you!"

"Ap! What is it to you?"

"SONAMY FOR THE WIN SONIC!"

"Ah, geez…"

Sonic didn't pay attention as he saw he was going to crash into a wall.

"Oh crud!"

Sonic braked just for a second and was about to change directions, but then Amy crashed her lips into his.

"Mmm!"

"Don't talk Sonic…"

Their kiss continues as Sonic wasn't hesitating to kiss Amy.

"Man, I should get one like this more often…"

Amy then pulled away slightly to look at the wall Sonic almost ran into. He wasn't there anymore.

"Why that insensitive little-"

She then felt a fast tap on her shoulder.

"Huh?"

When she turned around, there was nothing. Shaking her head, she looked forward to the wall to see a small note.

"Aww..."

* * *

><p><em>Amy, how about a date next week?<em>

_-Sonic._

* * *

><p>Amy then plucked the note off the wall and started walking away.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>10pm:<strong>_

"Goodbye! See you soon sometime again!"

Mario and his friends were waving to Sonic's Team, who already began to become restless and tired. As Shadow teleported them back to Mobius, (or wherever each event takes place) Mario just grinned at Peach who was standing next to him.

"You know how to throw a party Peach."

A rumbling was heard from behind them.

"Rosalina's going too."

A white silver Luma flew by them.

"Hey!"

"Tyke!"

Tyke then pulled a cap similar to Mario's.

"My hat!"

He then held it out in front of Mario.

"Nah, keep it Tyke, I have many others just like this at home."

Tyke just nodded, but then:

"Wait hold on!"

Tyke turned around to see Peach remove her crown.

"Are you sure Princess?"

"Like you said Mario, I have many of these in the castle."

Mario just nodded and Tyke took the crown from Peach's hand.

"Thank you!"

He then joined Rosalina as they flew off. Mario just gazed at them.

"Amazing isn't it?"

Peach then placed her lips on Mario's cheek.

"Of course."

Mario then kissed her back on her cheek.

"Happy Thanksgiving Mario."

"Same to you Princess."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ugh, I'm tired, it's probably not my best things either, but eh, if you guys are confused by the things that are anynomous, it's up to your imagination of what happened. Either way, since Americans have Columbus day, HAPPY COLUMBUS DAY TO YOU!<em>**


End file.
